The Primordials (God of War)
Summary The Primordials were the first race of beings and deities that came into existence, predating the Gods and Titans. They were astronomical in size and their appearances were elemental and cosmic, similar to the Titans, though they bore a more humanoid appearance. The in-fighting among the Primordial race resulted in the creation of the world and universe, as well as the birth of several other deities, such as the Furies. The vast majority of the race was killed off during and shortly after the war. After the end of the war, the remaining primordials went on to rule the universe, until the Titans overthrew them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Uranus, Chaos, Ceto, Ourea, Nyx, Erebus, Thanatos Origin: God of War Gender: Male/female depending on the specific Primordial Age: Older than the Universe Classification: Deities, Greek Gods, Primordial Gods Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (At least Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Everything that exists in the God of War verse, be it physical or not, came from them), Creation (The Primordials' deaths create natural landscapes and form new land, seas, and sky), Life Manipulation (Chaos embodies life itself and is the primordial void from which everything comes), Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (As the Primordial Goddess of Night, Nyx should have this power, like her brother, Erebus, who embodies the Darkness), Water Manipulation (Ceto should have possessed this power, her deceased body caused the oceans to appear), Earth Manipulation (Ourea should have possessed this power) Attack Potency: At least Universe level (Uranus' body created the universe. Confirmed multiple times in the comic-book, and was also stated to have brought order to the primordial realm of Chaos, the void of raw nothingness that preceded both time and space), possibly Universe level+ (Uranus fought with his son, Cronos, who created time, and Nyx fights with the god Helios every day, albeit they both lost) to Low Multiverse level (Should be comparable, if inferior, to Olympian Deities who receive power-scaling from Kratos while old and out of his prime) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Uranus contained the entire universe inside his body and moved this fast while fighting other primordials) Lifting Strength: Universal due to sheer size (Uranus contained the universe in his body) Striking Strength: At least Universal (Ceto hit Uranus hard enough to expel the universe out of his body), possibly Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Via scaling to the Olympians and Titans) Durability: At least Universe level, possibly Universe level+ to Low Multiverse (The universe came out of Uranus' body and he survived the blow that made this happen, fought with his son Cronos in a battle described as cosmic in scale before being killed) Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: Universal to Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Unknown Feats: * Uranus creates the Universe. * Nyx created a dimension that contained a night-sky. * Uranus stabilized the void of Chaos. * Moved before time existed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:God of War Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Greek Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Element Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users